Convert $\dfrac{138}{29}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $138 \div 29 = {4}\ \text{ R } {22}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{116}{29}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $22$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{22}}{29}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{22}{29}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{116}{29}} + {\dfrac{22}{29}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{138}{29}$.